Polymers used in personal care applications, such as hair styling and hair fixing, have conventionally been made using synthetic materials. In order for the polymers to be suitable in such personal care applications, they must be soluble in alcohol based systems, and in the case of aerosol based hair sprays, they must also be compatible with the propellant. Conventional synthetic polymers are generally inexpensive and provide acceptable performance; however, because they are not made from renewable resources, they are not sustainable. In addition, replicating the cost and performance of synthetic polymers is not easy.
For example, WO 99/59532 discloses a hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose acetate phthalate, cellulose acetate phthalate and cellulose acetate trimellitate. However, it has been found that at least cellulose acetate phthalate polymers underperformed when compared to the synthetic polymer under the tradename AMPHOMER® in the same system. In addition, although WO 99/59532 discloses a cellulose acetate butyrate succinate under the trade name CAB SU 160-6 as a comparative example, this polymer was considered outside the scope of the alleged invention of WO 99/59532 because it was not compatible in the alcohol based formulation.
Accordingly, there is a need for personal care polymers made from renewable sources that provide equal to or better performance at comparable costs than their synthetic alternatives and that are soluble in alcohol based systems, such as ethanol based systems and optionally, that are also compatible with propellants, such as dimethyl ether.